the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Piranha (RLS CAW)
Oscar Pavon Ramos ''(born 4th August 1991 in Guadalajara, Mexico) is a professional wrestler, a luchador, who has performed for his entire career under the masked gimmick of '''Piranha'. He is currently signed to Exhibition Wrestling: Canada, and through them also appears for PRIZE Wrestling League. A contemporary, good friend and kayfabe rival of PRIZE founder Mikey Ace, the two famously both lied about their age to spearhead the now infamous Juniors Division of Eddie Hamer Presents: Pro Wrestling, in Texas. Career: EHP: Pro Wrestling Junior Champion (2006-2009): After being trained by family friend and fellow luchador El Velo, Piranha joined Eddie Hamer Presents: Pro Wrestling to head up it's Juniors Division, lying alongside Mikey Ace about his age in the process. Piranha and Ace (then under the name Dynamite) would battle at many shows together, sometimes for honour and sometimes for the officially unrecognised Junior Championship1. Both held the title numerous times. Exhibition Wrestling: Mexico/Canada (2010-''present''): Piranha joined Exhibition Wrestling in 2010, splitting his time between the Mexican and Canadian branches of the promotion. He had highly rated matches in the former against his trainer's son El Hijo del Velo and Azteka, and against Ace (now performing as Justice) and his Deck Stable, Mayhem and The Maverick, in the latter. He has held the Interbrand Championship of Exhibition Wrestling, which is defended on all EW brands, twice (in 2014 and 2017), however he has never appeared outside of the two North American brands. This was criticised by several former champions, who believed the title should also grace the promotions' other brands like Japan and India, but Piranha insists this was a management issue and not something he intended. He took a short leave of absence in 2017, alongside fellow EW:C talent Chris Wayland, to perform in the Fight for MIGHT! Tournament with Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling. This was surprising given EW's Japan brand's status as a rival of JMW. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): Piranha was, again along with Chris Wayland, confirmed to be taking part in the PRIZE June Special 2018, in Birmingham, marking his first match in England since a battle against Mikey Ace (as Dynamite) in Spring 2007. After being challenged on social media by Grayson Gage, the two fought at the event, with Gage using underhand tactics (attempting to unmask the lucha star) to earn the victory. Although a rematch was apparently planned for the second special in Hamburg, Germany, UNION Wrestling's legal challenge to the use of the Gage gimmick seemingly put this idea to bed. Piranha confirmed that he was still expecting to appear, however, and was listed as a superstar available to greet during the post-show. He did, indeed, appear at the meet-and-greet, signing autographs and speaking positively about his future relationship with the promotion. In-Wrestling: Signatures: Standing Shooting Star Standing Shiranui Finishers: Frenesí ''(Moonstomp)'' Nicknames: Mano Derecha del Velo ("Right Hand of The Veil") Omnívoro ("Omnivore") Accomplishments: EW Interbrand Championship ''(x2)'' EW: Mexico Señor de Lidiando ''(x2, 2014 and 2016)'' Trivia: * Despite growing up steeped in the luchador culture, Ramos himself doesn't hide his identity and hasn't ever actively done so. Nonetheless, no publicly available pictures of him without the mask exist. His adherence to wearing the mask in public was made abundantly clear before the PRIZE June 2018 Special, when he was interviewed in a mask that wasn't the one he wore to compete later in the night.2 * Ramos, much to the chagrin of several of his family, is an outspoken atheist.3 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # The Junior Championship was "unrecognised" because it was in the days before Create-a-Championship existed, and there actually wasn't a physical belt for it. So, it isn't listed on the Accomplishments either. # In truth, I changed the colour scheme and pattern of his mask just before I played through the event. # I decided this while creating his attires in the early days, wanting a luchador character who defied any potential stereotype. He's taken more inspiration from real-life lucha stars over the years, but this detail for whatever reason has stuck.